Rising Dark
by excuetee
Summary: Harry and Draco are Aurors, cleaning up after Voldemort's defeat, when they receive startling news. Warning:Draco/Harry slash!!!
1. Too Early

RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!  
  
The insistent ringing of the telephone by the bed finally woke Harry up, but the person beside him didn't move. Groaning, he reached for the ringing Muggle object he had never been particularly fond of.  
  
"Aurors 13079 and 13080 are now on duty, with recommendation of Head Auror 1524," came the the curt, emotionless reply. "Logbook has been updated with necessary details on assignment. You will begin work immediately." And with that, they hung up.  
  
Harry sighed. Another assignment, and so soon. It was because of the recent defeat of the Dark Lord, of course. Any Death Eater or Dark follower of His might try to raise the Dark Side again.   
  
The Light side had finally prevailed, and order was being restored to the chaos Voldemort had made.   
  
It was not easy, and so many people still lived in the fear years of constant abuse and persecution had created. People were afraid of admitting their good nature and acceptance of Muggle-borns. The Dark Lord was an expert at bringing fear into the hearts of His followers and enemies alike, and so few had not fallen victim to that fear.   
  
Fortunately, the common belief was that without Lucius Malfoy, who had been murdered not long before Voldemort's defeat, as Voldemort's right hand man, the Dark side had little chance of regaining power.   
  
Hopefully we actually get to do something. I hate waiting. That last assignment... I wonder what we're going to do now that the good guys won. I mean, what's left to do? Harry pondered.  
  
Harry broke off his thoughts and settled on the current task before him--waking Draco Malfoy up.  
  
Draco was an amazingly heavy sleeper. Harry could usually get him out of bed in under 15 minutes, but that was on good days, and he never got up without plenty of whining, moaning, and begging to be allowed to sleep "just a little bit longer!".  
  
Harry stood up, turned around, and jumped back on the bed, bouncing as hard as he could. Draco groaned in his sleep as he was jostled. He leaned over and pulled the sheets Draco had cocooned around himself away.   
  
Then Harry smiled, and leaned over Draco and kissed him on the lips. Draco stirred a little, but other than that, showed no reaction. Harry deepened the kiss, pushing him hard against the mattress. This time Draco moved; shifted slightly so his hands were free, and put his arms around Harry's neck to pull him closer. Harry broke the kiss when he decided Draco was half awake. Draco tried to pull Harry back, but Harry grinned and shook his head.  
  
"The phone rang," he said. "We have another assignment."  
  
Draco was still too sleepy to muster the energy to talk coherently, but the look in his eyes told Harry what he was thinking exceptionally well.  
  
Shit. I'll be glad when everything dies down again and it's just the occasional evil being to kill. And we'll only get a case like every month or so, not every two days.  
  
"I know," Harry replied, frowning slightly. "Me too. C'mon."  
  
He grabbed Draco by the arm, who was stumbling and muttering unintelligibly under his breath, and pulled him into the kitchen of their apartment, where the screened windows all had lovely views of the polluted, Muggle San Francisco.   
  
"Har-ry," Draco whined. "It's early ."   
  
"Shh. I'm concentrating."   
  
He leaned over the small green book laying on the table, reached for his wand, and recited a few choice words. The book glowed scarlet, and asked for authentication. Harry whispered an accessing password, and the book sprung open with a bang.   
  
The words, "Auror 13079[Harold Potter]/On Duty," appeared in a flowing golden script, shimmered in the air, and disappeared.   
  
Emerald script appeared on the previously blank pages and two short lines of writing sprang into view under the words, "Assignment Description"   
  
Harry, with Draco reading over his shoulder, read the words.  
  
And read them again.  
  
And again.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and counted to ten, and read the words one more time. They still said the same thing.  
  
Lucius Malfoy has been discovered alive.  
  
Ronald Weasley has disappeared without a trace.  
  
Finally, Harry mind came out of its trance and he was vaguely aware of Draco saying something, softly.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Harry... "  



	2. Asking

"Ross Jemison?"  
  
"Sir."  
  
"I won't keep you long. I have an important convention in half an hour; however, I'm sure you will agree that a brief meeting to discuss the ...er... present situation will be necessary."  
  
"Of course, sir. Please sit down."  
  
"Thank you, Jemison. I came today to discuss the situation regarding the news about the Death Eaters' recent activity...I will admit, Jemison, that I am worried. So long we had worked for the Dark Lord's defeat...I fear the community will not be able to stand to another Dark encounter, so soon."  
  
"We are doing our best, sir."  
  
"I know this. But that is not what I came to discuss. How much do you know about the happenings?"  
  
"Only the basics, sir. The news came hurriedly, and was passed on quickly."  
  
"Very well. I will tell you what we know, and you will give me an educated opinion."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You understand nothing said here will leave this room."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"On the morning of September 8, three days ago, a very important spy and information agent* disappeared. His name, as I am sure you will have heard of, is Ronald Weasley."  
  
"I have, sir, yes."  
  
"Ronald was not seen throughout the entire day, and that night, his mother received a visit, from none other than the man that was supposedly killed four months ago. Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"My God!"  
  
"Yes. He showed up at Ronald's mother's house, and seemed to be somewhat mad. He was ranting about something, and the words, 'Ron Weasley' were heard. All the people in the house at the time fled to safety, and Lucius wrecked their house. He appeared to be searching for something. Auth-wizards* arrived on the scene shortly, and he disapparted, using a Dark method that rendered even the most powerful Tracing and Following potions useless. He has not been seen again."  
  
"Sir...this is certainly serious."  
  
"Yes, especially as neither Ronald, nor Lucius has been seen since. What do you think, Jemison?"  
  
"Our side should depart to England immediately and begin searching for evidence and clues at once, sir."  
  
"Very good. My thoughts exactly. How soon will they begin?"  
  
"We have our best Aurors on the case as we speak, sir."  
  
"That is the other thing I would like to hear before I must go. Who exactly are the Aurors you have assigned?"  
  
"My best ones, sir. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ah. The great Harry Potter, and Lucius's son. Will they be able to handle it?"  
  
"Sir, they have worked for me ever since their Hogwarts graduation two years ago, and they haven't failed a case yet. Very few Aurors can boast that."  
  
"I see. That's fine then. Yet I heard they were school rivals. Will they be able to tolerate the other?"  
  
slight smile  
  
"Sir, they now live together."  
  
frown. then  
  
"Ah. you mean..."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Will it get in the way of their duty?"  
  
"No sir, I don't think so. Not too much, anyway."  
  
"Very well. I trust you, and will let your decisions stand. Now I shall be late if I don't rush. Good day, Jemison." 


	3. Crossing Oceans

"Harry, I don't understand. The Light side killed my father months ago. I saw them do it. Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse. Harry, I watched as my father was murdered, and it was a victory. A triumph. They left his body there, near the ocean, and assumed it would wash into the ocean eventually. So how? How, Harry, can he still be alive?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't know."  
  
They had been walking briskly along the side of the main road, but now they stopped in front of a small French cafe.  
  
It was not a popular place; the grubbiness was not pleasing to the eye.  
  
The muggle eye, that is.   
  
Though not a single car was parked in front of the restaurant, once Harry and Draco stepped inside, they found it packed.  
  
"Why, if it ain't Potter and Malfoy! Come here, boys!" It was Jeremy Richardson, a swaggering, friendly man who had moved to California over ten years ago but still kept his Texas accent.  
  
They walked over to the front of the building, shaking hands and receiving pats on the back all the way.  
  
"Haven't seen you two in forever! What have ya'll been up to?"  
  
Draco pressed his lips together tightly.   
  
Besides Harry, Draco could be trusted to talk to only a select few people civilly, and in this moment of emotional conflict, he would only even talk to Harry. Draco was very, very stubborn.  
  
Harry knew Draco well enough to know he wouldn't answer, and so he was the one who responded.  
  
"Hello, Jeremy. We'd love to stay and chat, but we're on assignment. You know I can't tell you what it's about, but I assure you, it's very important."  
  
"Sure thing. But do come back sometime soon just to relax, okay? Suppose you don't want a drink before you go? No? Didn't think so. Well, go on, boys. And good luck!"  
  
They waved goodbye, and stepped out the back exit.   
  
In front of them was a brick wall. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, counted the 14th brick up from an innocent-looking black smudge on one of the bricks, and tapped it with his wand. A hole opened in the wall, and Harry and Draco slipped through the archway.  
  
Above them, big golden letters floated lazily in midair. "Welcome to Hutchincen Alley," they proclaimed.  
  
Hutchincen Alley was small, so there were few wizards and witches there, but it did hold one very important place--the Cross Ocean Floo Network System (otherwise known as COFNS) American Western Division Headquarters.   
  
This was what they had come for.   
  
Apparating was impossible across oceans, which was why they would have to use floo powder. They stepped inside the banana-yellow building that had COFNS in big letters on it.   
  
A small man with an orange mustache over to greet them. He was also wearing banana yellow robes.  
  
"Hello, hello, stranger," he said in a monotone voice. "Names please."  
  
Harry answered for both of them. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
The man gave them a piercing look, whose effectiveness was magnified with the man's sharp blue eyes. "Ah," he said. He stared at them for a moment longer, then said, "you are not lying. Please step inside."  
  
Harry and Draco stepped inside the room. A winding staircase appeared in front of them, reaching much higher than the building it was in. Such Expanding Charms as these were very useful when one needed to place something large in small places.  
  
"Right this way, please." The man got in front of them again, and began climbing the steep staircase.  
  
They went up. And up. Their journey was silent, as the man gave no indication that he wanted a conversation, Draco still was refusing to speak, and Harry didn't particularly feel like talking to himself.  
  
Finally, they reached the "top", a flat area where a lone wizard was standing in front of an enormous fireplace. The most unusual thing, by far, was the fact that the flames in the fireplace were, well, purple. As they were gaping, the wizard who had walked with them up the stairway turned around and left.  
  
Both Harry and Draco stared at the violent blaze in surprise.   
  
"Violet flames are more powerful, and can give floo powder travelers greater range and distance," the man by the fireplace answered in a soft voice to their unspoken question.  
  
Now that Harry thought about it, he realized he'd never had to travel across the ocean before, except the time he'd come over after his Hogwarts graduation, and that time, he and Draco had taken an enchanted leisure cruise ship across.  
  
They had to move fast, the Assignment Book had said, so Harry, with Draco close behind him, hurried up to the wizard.   
  
"Name?" the man asked idly.  
  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."   
  
The man's eyebrows rose slightly, but otherwise he gave no indication he recognized the names.  
  
"Travel reason?"  
  
"Auror assignment."  
  
"No charge, then."  
  
The man scribbled something on a piece of parchment, and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Good luck," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Draco said. Harry looked at him in surprise, but made no comment.   
  
All three walked up to the fireplace, and the man reached up for something on top of it. He came down with a small drawstring bag. "Throw all of into the fire and name your destination," he said, walking away.  
  
"Wait," Draco called. The man turned and looked at Draco. "What's your name?"  
  
The man eyed Draco evenly for a moment before replying," Lance. Lance Baker."  
  
Draco nodded and walked to stand by Harry, close in front of the roaring fire.  
  
Draco took the bag from Harry, opened it, and was about to throw it in, when Harry touched him lightly on the arm. "Wait, Draco. Where are we going first? To the Wealey's to investigate, or to Hogwarts to find Snape and inform him what we know?"  
  
Draco thought a moment before replying.  
  



	4. Once Again

Then he threw the powder in the small bag into the fire, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him along into the blaze.  
  
"Hogsmeade!" Draco shouted.   
  
As the distance was much furthur than wizards normally travelled, it took a bit for their journey to begin.The reaction time for the floo network's cross-ocean process to begin was usually around two minutes. While they were waiting, Harry stole a glance at Draco. The blonde was chewing on his lower lip nervously and staring anxiously into the fire.   
  
Harry reached over and took Draco's hand in his and begin to trace patterns in it with his fingertip, just like he had done when they were younger and still at Hogwarts...  
  
Stop it. Don't think about it now.  
  
Draco relaxed slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly there was a great whooshing sound. The room turned green and swirled around Draco and Harry. They heard a distant screeching sound, and then everything went black.  
  
Vaugely, they saw shapes whirl past them, until...  
  
With a thud, they landed painfully on a stone paved road.   
  
Looking around, ignoring the torrent of memories thant pounced on him, Harry recognized where they were. They were sprawled on the deserted back area of the Shrieking Shack. In Hogsmeade.  
  
Near Hogwarts.  
  
Back in England.  
  
Again.  
  
Beside him, Draco seemed to be sharing Harry's thoughts. They sat in silence for a momnet, then Draco said softly, "It's only been two years."For some reason, they felt the need to whisper. "But it feels like forever we've been gone. And now we're back."  
  
  
  
In their rush to begin their assignment, Harry and Draco had completely overlooked the fact that they would be returning to their birth places, the birth places of all the people closest to them, their homes, and overall, the country they had lived in for the first seventeen years of their lives.  
  
"Shit," Harry said. "I didn't think about it before, but god, Draco, what're we going to say to everyone?"  
  
"I don't know. I suppose people will recognize us. I mean, we are the bloody famous Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, defeaters of Voldemort. So I don't know, Harry. My only suggestion would be to change our appeareance until we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"That's better than anything I can think of. Let's do it."  
  
They stood and took out their wands. Years of Auror training had taught them many useful charms, especially Appearance-Altering ones.  
  
"Be old," Draco said. "That way, people will be less likely to bother us."  
  
Harry nodded, and they closed their eyes, pictured their new appearances, and said the spell inside their heads. There was a soft bang, and Harry and Draco opened their eyes.   
  
Instead of the muggle clothes they had been wearing, Harry and Draco were clothed in deep brown cloaks with hoods over them. Harry had a short gray beard and a moustache. Draco had shoulder-length white hair and a moustache. They looked completely different, save their eyes. The only downside to Appearance-Altering Charms was that the eye color had to stay the same.  
  
As Harry and Draco's eyes met, Draco was painfully reminded of the first time he'd felt that jolt go down his spine, when silver eyes met green...  
  
Don't. Not now.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  



	5. Old Acquaintances

"Do you want to apparate?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. I want to be able to look around and see what's changed."  
  
Harry nodded. They stepped around the Shrieking Shack and found themselves on the dark road that led through Hogsmeade, and eventually back to Hogwarts. No one paid any attention to them as they began to walk, and in return, Harry and Draco took no notice of anyone else.  
  
Hogsemeade was much the same, Harry thought, as he ambled through the street in his elderly body, beside an equally ancient Draco. The biggest difference was that Zonko's Joke Shop was now co-owned by Fred and George Weasley. Michael Zonko had finally retired, though his store kept his last name on it, and Fred and George, Harry knew, were constantly owling Michael for advice with new tricks. Fred and George had more than proved themselves worthy as part owners of the shop.  
  
Draco noticed where Harry was looking, stopped, and shook his head. "We can visit them later," he said. "Not now."  
  
"I wonder if they'll even recognize us when we can get around to seeing them," Harry said, also halting. "Lost our British accent, haven't we?"  
  
"Don't worry," Draco said, smirking, "it'll return soon enough with full force." They resumed walking.  
  
Soon they had reached the small grassy knoll that the Hogwarts carriages had waited on as the students returned.   
  
A winding road led up the knoll, over a big hill, and to Hogwarts. They started on the worn, weather beaten path that held so many memories for the both of them. Harry and Draco walked in comfortable silence for a while..  
  
"Remember those three trees, Harry?" Draco asked suddenly, pointing to a small cluster of trees a little ways off from the main path. "Remember what happened there?"  
  
Harry grinned. That was one of his and Draco's happier Hogwart's memories.   
  
They had been trying to sneak down to Hogsmeade to be together, but about two-thirds of the way to it, their need had gotten so great that they made love under the stars, in the hidden location between the trees. Harry had been forced to place a very strong Silencing Charm on the area, because Draco, as Harry so delicately termed it, was a 'screamer.'  
  
"Yep. Maybe if we have time, the same thing will happen again."  
  
Draco looked sideways at Harry, and then the two both started laughing.  
  
"We'll have to get our bodies back, though."  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Look. We're almost there."  
  
As they rounded the corner, Hogwarts came into view. It was still the same old wonderous castle, with its countless turrets and rooms. It was bigger than Harry remembered it, though, and Harry wondered if that was really the case or just his faulty memory of it.   
  
They walked up the stone steps up to the huge oak front doors. Draco reached out and pulled up the lion head knocker. It dropped back into place with a loud bang, and Harry and Draco could hear it echoing about inside.   
  
Presently, the door opened. A woman of about fifty stared down menacingly at them with rasied eyebrows. She had square spectacles.  
  
"Yes?" she inquired irritably. "Is this some kind of prank? There are classes going on now, you know."  
  
Harry said smoothly. "Of course." he said. "We ask that you allow us to speak to the Headmaster."  
  
"Certainly not. Who are you?"  
  
They had been prepared for this. Harry and Draco reached into their robes and pulled out strips of parchment, and handed them to the woman.  
  
She took them cautiosly and read one aloud. "Authorized Diplomat from the Institute for American Aurors. Chester McLoyson. Same...Howard Brownbar." She stared at them a bit longer before relenting. "All right, then. Follow me."  
  
Harry and Draco followed the woman the now recognized as McGonagall through the halls and up the very familiar path to Dumbledore's old, now Snape's office.   



	6. Anxious

"Please wait here."   
  
McGonnagal had stopped them just past the statue that led up to Dumbledore's old office. She turned around once as she was walking up the stairs, as if to make sure they wouldn't run away the moment her back was turned.  
  
Once she was out of earshot, Harry ventured to ask, "So, I suppose when we get up there, we have to change back to our own bodies to prove to Snape who we really are."   
  
Harry had never completely conquered his original attitude toward Snape--half hate, half respect, and he was slightly fearful at thought of Snape's expression when he saw two respectable old men transform into Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, his most hated student and his favorite student from their Hogwarts days.  
  
Draco, once again, seemed to be thinking what Harry was.  
  
"It'll certainly be amusing, the expression on Snape's face, when he sees us back in our real bodies," he said, barely suppressing a grin, but doing so admirably. It would not do for McGonnagal to return and find two serious American Auror Diplomats laughing over some trivial matter.   
  
"D'yeh think he'll be any different?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"You mean from his old, greasy, ass-like self?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry grinned. "Wonder if he still hates me."  
  
"He never hated you. Just strongly disliked."  
  
"Hah And now I suppose you're going to try to convince me that Voldemort was just a confused, misunderstood little boy."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Very funny. Seriously, though, how do you think he'll react to seeing us?"  
  
"Shock, disbelief, pride, hate. In that order."  
  
"Pride? Why pride."  
  
"Come on, Harry. "He has to feel a little bit of pride. After all, he taught the joint defeaters of Voldemort, fairly or not."   
  
Harry nodded and began examining the trinkets and pictures along the wall. It was actually pretty funny, he thought, that Snape could be proud. Of him, no less.  
  
Harry ran his hands idly aling the walls, wishing McGonnagal would hurry up. However, he was startled out of his thought to discover the painting of none other than Sir Cadagon, the insane knight who had, admittedly, helped Harry for various reasons, several times. Cadagon was looking up at Harry in a mixture of shock and amazement. Harry had no doubts he had heard his and Draco's conversation, consisting of the reaealing that these two men were really Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Finally, Sir Cadagon seemed to return to his senses.  
  
"My good sirs!" he exclaimed delightedly. "You are really the famous-"  
  
"Shut up!" Draco hissed in alarm. Helooked nervously up the stairs, confirming that it was still empty. Then he turned back at the painting. His eyes were narrowed, and he glancd at Harry for help.  
  
Harry decided to make his conversation short and to the point, so as to not lose Sir Cadagon's interest.  
  
"He means that this is a very serious matter, Sir Cadagon. Very grave indeed. We request, respectfully, that you mention this conversation to no one. I would not be asking this of you if I didn't know for a fact that you were trustworthy."  
  
Sir Cadagon swelled at these last words. "I would do nothing to betray your trust," he announced proudly.  
  
"Thanks," Harry and Draco said together, in relief.  
  
Just then, footfalls could be heard coming back down the stairs. McGonnagal stood before them once more.   
  
"Headmaster Snape will see you now. Please follow me."  
  
Harry and Draco glancd at each other before following.  
  
They reached the top, and McGonnagal pushed open the ornate oak door.   
  
  
a/n: sorry peeps! i know you all want them to get to snape's office, but i had to have this chapter in here. it's important for later in the story. and for all you wanting flashbacks on how harry and draco got together, just hang in there for a couple more chapters. 


	7. Revelation Time

And there was Severus Snape, in all his greasy glory.   
  
He was sitting at Dumbledore's old desk, scratching something on a piece of parchment, and frowning. He didn't look up when McGonnagal, Harry and Draco stepped into the room. Indeed, he kept scowling and muttering under his breath to himself when McGonnagal finally cleared her thoat and coughed softly.  
  
He glanced up from his work and stood to greet Harry and Draco.  
  
"The Auror Diplomats, Severus," McGonnagal said.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. That will do."  
  
She turned around and left, shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
Snape turned to them, and though he was not smiling, there was a slighly more pleasant expression on his face. "So, you are the Auror Diplomats from the United States, correct?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I apologize, but I've forgotten your names. I was quite busy when Minerva told me--"  
  
"Quite understandable. My name is Chester McLoyson." Harry reached out and shook Snape's hand, forcing himself not to wince at how cold his grip was.  
  
"And I am Howard Brownbar." Draco smiled and shook hands, too, but Harry knew him well enough to know he was distracted. Harry tried to think why. As they were sitting down in the chairs Snape gestured them too, Harry's thoughts circled in his head.  
  
'I don't know...maybe he sees something in here that's important...no..I dunno, but right now we've got to think of the best time to tell Snape who we really are...that's it!'  
  
Harry had suddenly realized what Draco was doing. He was listening.  
  
Whenever Draco changed forms, which, being a talented Auror, was quite often, he automatically put very good hearing into the requirements. In his real body, he had that same unaturally acute hearing, and used it to his advantage. Harry had tried a spell on himself before, to increase his own hearing, but all the noise gave him a headache. It was overwhelming, and Harry didn't understand how Draco could deal with it all the time.  
  
Anyway, after he found out Draco was listening, it was a short step to figure out what for. He was, in all likely hood, waiting for the sound of the panel behind the statue closing as McGonnagal left it. Just as Harry mentally patted himself on the back for his brilliant deduction, Draco stood. He apparantly had heard what he wanted.  
  
"Are there any recording devices in her, Snape?" he asked cooly.  
  
"No," said Snape in surprise, "I don't allow them." He looked sharply at Draco. Harry, too, just sat watching him.  
  
He walked quickly to the door, locked it, and placed on it a spell that prevented unlocking of a door until the caster of the spell allowed it. Draco spun around and walked back, so he was directly in front of Snape.   
  
"Good," he said calmly. "Because we are not really Auror Diplomats. But we are, in fact--"  
  
He paused, and took out his wand. He pointed it at himself, and muttered the incantation. Another bang, and he became once again the pale, blonde, handsome young man of 19 that he really was.  
  
"Aurors."   
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: aren't I cruel? I might have time for the next chapter before I'll be gone for over two weeks. sowwy. but if i can't, i'll try to do a few close together once i get back to make up.  



	8. Questions

After hearing Draco's extraordinary announcement, Harry decided he was quite keen on seeing Snape's reaction.  
  
Snape, for the moment, sat in shock. The weird little half smile he had plastered on when Harry and Draco had arrived was still faintly visible. He reacted fairly quickly, though, stood, and glared sharply at Draco.   
  
"Malfoy?" he hissed, still struggling to regain his composure.   
  
The play of emotions that were on Snape's face for the briefest moment, Harry noticed with interest, was almost exactly as Draco had said they would be. Shock-- eyes disgustingly wide, disbelief--eyes and eyebrows lowering and scowling, pride--this was the briefest- a faint trumphant look, and then- back to Snape's almost-permanent scowl. Interesting. Perhaps dear old Draco had known Snape better than Harry had thought.  
  
During Harry's strenuous, albeit brief, thinking, Snape unbelievingly repeated his inquisition.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" he asked in astonishment.  
  
Draco looked at him and grinned slightly.   
  
"That's me," he said. "Good to see you, Snape. How've you been?"  
  
Snape ignored the question. He had resumed his normal, haughty, unruffled self admirably. Nevertheless, he was extremely curious. He placed his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together, and gazed at only at Draco, who was still standing. Snape had obviously completely forgotten about "Chester", in the recent turn of events.  
  
"Tell me," he said, fascination evident in his voice, "if you will, why you are back in Europe, and at Hogwarts, of all places?"  
  
Draco started to say, "Well we-," but then stopped. "One moment, please," he said, holding up a finger.  
  
Turning to Harry, who had sat down and was watching Snape and Draco's conversation with interest, sat up when Draco said softly, "NOW would be a good time, Harry."  
  
"Okay." Harry stood, said the spell, and became the young man instantly recognizable since the age of one in the wizarding community all over the world as THE Harry Potter, all black hair, green eyes, and lean body of him.  
  
Snape stared.  
  
  
a/n Fear not! i'm working on nine AS WE SPEAK! Should be out by today or tomorrow. im doing these two so close together to make up for absence from a computer due to camp, for almost three weeks.  



	9. Civility Please

Snape was angry. No, scratch that. Snape was *furious*. The expressions that had crossed Snape's face when Draco had transformed? Like intense dislike? They were apparent on his face once more, evident for a much shorter space, but they had doubled, tripled, in intensity. Especially the 'utmost loathing' one, the one that seemed to have missed Draco entirely.   
  
Soon enough, though no time frame could have seemed longer to Harry, Snape resumed his scowl once more. This wasn't the one he had word only moments before, however. This was his special glare. The one reserved for Harry Potter, who had been hated by Snape since Harry's first Potions lesson, and their mutual dislike for each other had only gotten worse.  
  
"Potter," Snape spat, looking at him disgustedly. "I should have known. Of course you would go wherever Malfoy did. You always would."  
  
Well, this was odd. Perhaps Snape was more perceptive when Harry and Draco were at Hogwarts than Harry had thought.  
  
"Um...Hello, Snape," Harry said awkwardly, struggling hard to be civil. "Draco and I are here on really important business, and we need your advice as well as your help. A couple very big things have happened recently."  
  
"Do enlighten me," Snape said sarcastically, directing his strongest 'mean-vibes' mainly to Harry.  
  
"Let me," said Draco suddenly. Perhaps Snape would be a *bit* more pleasant talking to Draco, rather than Harry. They both turned to him, Snape's expression transitioning from his I-hate-Harry face to his I'm-too-smart-for-you usual one. Draco, personally, felt the change was a relief. Any room with Severus Snape and Harry Potter was bound to be tense.  
  
Before either of them had a chance to respond, Draco continued. "Well, yesterday morning, Harry and I received a phone call from one of Jemison's--our boss's--secretaries. They had activated our assignment books. The script said that Ron Weasley, you remember him, Harry's best friend-"  
  
"Of course I do. The youngest boy of Arthur Weasley's good-for-nothing family," Snape said, eyes flashing, looking at Harry angrily once more, as if conveying without words how easily he believed Harry would have fit into being a member of such a lowly family.  
  
"Yes, him. Anyway, he disappeared, I'm guessing a few days ago. He's really important for our side, you know."  
  
"I'm well aware of that," Snape said crankily.  
  
"*And*," Draco rushed on, "the other thing Harry's book said was that...that Lucius Malfoy...Father...he was discovered...recently. Alive".  
  
Finally, some un-negative emotion, though probably not positive, was visible in Snape's face.   
  
"Lucius Malfoy is alive?" he asked in disbelief. "I would have thought it impossible, after the damage and injurues he sustained... This changes everything. All the cleaning up, the picking up our side has been doing, and this new blow..."  
  
"I know," Harry said, for the first time in his life agreeing with his hated Potions teacher. "We have to stop him, or worst case scenario kill him. We can't have him running around. I've no doubts he learned most of Voldemort's techniques, if not all of them." Harry stopped, looking worried.  
  
Then Draco said suddenly and passionately, "My father was, until his supposed death, Voldemort's right hand man. He and I parted ways early on, and he deserves, for all the horrible things he's done, to be killed, to avenge the deaths of so many others; some tortured, some killed."   
  
Harry and Snape looked at Draco in surprise at his furious outburst. The blonde boy was even paler than usual, and had lost his composed attitude, if his trembling was any indication. He continued on, more calmly-  
  
"I'm glad we were assigned to him. I want to be the one that captures him-- to tell him, to *gloat*... I did choose the right side, after all..." He broke off, looking fixedly at the wall.   
  
This cool attitude unfortunately alarmed Harry even more. He decided it was best to leave, for now at least. They could hear Snape's opinion later. For now, the object was to get Draco out of Snape's office, and out of Hogwarts entirely.  
  
So Harry stood up stepped over to Draco, and hauled him up, too. Harry considered holding Draco's hand, but decided against it, not in front of Snape, who already suspected... This was just not the time.  
  
"We need to go," he said firmly to Snape. A Look passed between the two black haired males. Could it have been... no. Or was it... understanding? Then Snape nodded and also rose. He escorted them to the door. Draco smiled slightly and nodded at him.   
  
Harry turned, and said "We'll be at the Weasleys'. We're needed. Please contact us there." Harry frowned, and said reluctantly, "And as much as I hate to say it, Draco and I need your help. Please."  
  
A ghost of a smirk played at Snape's lips, but he merely nodded. "Very well."  
  
Draco took out his wand and unlocked the door. Turning once more, he said, "Tell no one about this conversation, if you don't mind". Without waiting for an answer, apparantly assuming Snape would confirm, Harry opened the door, and they were gone.   
  
On to the Weasleys'.  
  
  
  
a/n: so how did you like that? that's snape and harry for you, always bitching at each other, always at odds with each other, ne? well, next chapter, we find out how draco and harry got together- their touching love story. ha. well, i would make it be sweet, but draco wouldn't let me. till next time,   
  
excuetee 


	10. Building Bridges

*flashback*  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked regretfully away from the window. He turned resignedly and surveyed the small group of people sitting before him.  
  
"Greetings, my friends," he said, smiling sadly, eyes no longer twinkling quite so merrily, but the same good humor was held in them. "I suppose you all know by now why you were summoned."  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape, Sally Sprout, and Ferguson Flitwick looked around at each other. After a brief, uncertain moment, Flitwick, Snape, and Fudge nodded, while Professors Sprout and McGonnagal merely raised their eyebrows and looked to Dumbledore for explanation.  
  
He looked calmly at them all. "I know quite well," he stated, "that certain rivalries exist quite...fiercely...at this school. This has been going on for as long as one can remember, but in the present situation, it cannot and will not be tolerated any longer."  
  
The group of adults shifted slightly in their chairs as they waited for Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"With the continued, powerful rise of Voldemort, it is necessary for people to force themselves to trust certain others they -ah- normally wouldn't have, in regular circumstances. This is required if our kind has any hope at all of overcoming the Dark Lord before he becomes the all-powerful sorceror he thirsts to become. Does everyone here see my reasoning?"  
  
All the teachers and Fudge nodded, though Snape seemed to do so rather reluctantly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled once more. "I'm pleased everyone here agrees. You understand this difficult task must be undertaken immediately. We have no time to spare."  
  
Everyone present murmered, "Yes, Headmaster," and Professor Sprout actually rose from her chair to stand by the door, appearing for all the world as if she were about to rush to the Hufflepuff Commons as soon as possible, to whip her students into shape.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as they used to all the time, but he said only, "Very well. Thank you for taking the time for this meeting."  
  
All the Professors rose, Fudge stood in front of Dumbledore's desk to talk, and Sprout hurried out the door. Just then, Dumbledore, whose face for the past few moments had held a pondering look, said suddenly--  
  
"Oh, wait one moment, please."  
  
All the adults turned back to look at him.  
  
"I would like a word with Minerva and Severus, if you please. We have something to discuss."  
  
Only Flitwick turned and left, as Sprout had long since vanished, and Fudge seemed to still want to chat with Dumbledore.  
  
As Snape and McGonnagal turned to walk over, Fudge began earnestly--  
  
"Dumbledore, we really must talk. The Office is buzzing with rumors, and I need your help to--"  
  
Dumbledore interrupted politely. Fudge and Dumbledore had been on quite civil, if a bit stiff, terms since the previous summer. "I sincerely appreciate your faith in my abilities, Fudge, but I'm afraid I cannot talk now. If you will, owl me tomorrow, and we will arrange a private meeting."  
  
Fudge frowned but complied. He nodded to Dumbledore and the remaining professors, and swept out the of the room.   
  
Once the door had shut firmly once more, Dumbledore turned to face the other two. "Sit down, sit down," he said, gesturing to a couple of the chairs set before his desk.   
  
"I will get right to the point. What I must tell you is a continuation of the brief discussion we had moments ago with everyone else. As I said then, a lack of trust within members of the same side, fighting for a common goal, will simply not do. Confusion, chaos, and suspicion abounded on the Light side 14 years ago, and it was what eventually brought us down.   
  
"Only the simple trust and faith of an infant child brought us back on our feet. We had almost lost when something everyone referred to as 'mere motherly love' saved a *species*, in one manner of speaking.  
  
"However, this time we cannot hope for another Harry Potter. We must use our own resources and intelligence for survial, and, eventually, triumph. This will not be easy, and I will not attempt to lighten your spirits with lies and false hopes.  
  
"We must have a mutual understanding, of trust, faith, and possibly, friendship." Here Dumbledore stopped gazing dreamily at a point beyond the professers, and seemed to return to the present. He smiled apologetically at them, and said, "Forgive me. I lost my train of thought for a few moments."  
  
"As I was saying, everyone here at this school is aware of, rivalries exist between all of the houses. However, everyone will also state that the strongest, meanest, and deepest roots of mistrust exist between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
"Almost every person in either of the houses would be happy to see one in the other house harmed in any way possible. They are not the source of the problem, though. One does not pull the branch of a weed off in hopes of the pesky plant withering away and dying.   
  
"Before the petty differences can possibly be settled, we must resolve the very heart, the source of the problem.  
  
"Another area almost everyone at this school will agree on is where the most heated, hateful exchanges take place; certain members of the opposing houses quarrel and fight to the *extreme*.  
  
"It is the hate, or what they consider to be hate, that exists between two boys. Two young men, total opposites, but also the same in so many ways.   
  
"This is our source. We must rebuild a certain bridge that was burned years ago, ages before it came to affect the people it does now. We must teach acceptance, as well as show it ourselves." Dumbledore sighed impressively. Snape and McGonnagall looked in awe of his little speech.   
  
He cleared his throat, and concluded--  
  
"Professors, if you would be so kind, please bring me Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
*/flashback*  
  
  
  
a/n: so what do you think? if you want me to continue this flashback, you'll just have to wait several more chapters. but i dunno. i think it might be best just to leave it up to the reader's imagination. like how do harry and draco react when they are forced to learn to trust each other? and also, dumbledore seems to have his reasons for believing draco to remain on the light side, doesn't he? We'll see...  
  
next chapter: draco and harry head out to the weasley's, and we meet up with our favorite crimson clan again. yeah! 


	11. Scarlet Earth

Draco and Harry had slept at an inn at Diagon Alley the night before, and were now relatively refreshed enough to continue their task.  
  
As they walked up the final, narrow dirt road that led to the Weasley's house, they discussed in a low voice how to best undertake their task of finding suspicious items, evidence, or anything that would help them on their dangerous assignment.   
  
Harry had first suggested using simple common sense to help them search; out of love and respect for Ron's family and Hermione, he wanted to put them through as little additional pain as possible. However, Draco nixed that idea quickly, saying this event, if not handled properly, could lead to war all over again, and the Light side, would, in all gloomy likelihood, not win this time.   
  
Harry had to admit he was right, though he wondered at Draco's attude toward the whole deal. Draco had been exceedingly calm ever since his brief outburst as they had walked to the french cafe back in California. Harry knew he couldn't possibly be as calm inside as his cool attitude appeared, but he didn't seem to want to discuss anything personal. He referred to his father as "Lucius", and seemed to have no qualms about telling Harry how exactly the Ministry was going to treat "Lucius", once they captured him, so anyone besides Harry would have been easily led to believe Draco was accepting the fact that his officially-pronounced-dead father was still alive, and had captured his boyfriend's best friend about a week ago very well.  
  
Harry had known Draco too long, though, to believe he was perfectly fine with the recent turn of events, but he also knew very well from past experiences that the best course of action would be to wait until Draco was ready to talk about it.  
  
Thus they chatted casually up to the Burrow, Harry being careful never to mention "Lucius"'s or Ron's name in direct relationship with Draco's.  
  
Then they had reached the gate in front of the Burrow, and a fresh wave of memories came rushing up to Harry. He pushed them aside forcefully. //Now is not the time.//  
  
Harry pulled open the unlocked gate, and he and Draco stepped into the Weasley's front yard.  
  
A slender young woman with red hair was the only person in sight. She was tending the garden, peacefully planting bulbs for the following spring and tending the late summer and autumn flowers. She was apparantly quite engrossed in her work, as she didn't realize anyone else was around until Harry and Draco had gotten halfway up to her. She looked up casually, pushing a stray hand of hair out of her face as she did so, and, spotting Harry and Draco, but mostly Harry, her eyes widened with shock. She blinked several times, while Harry just stood there akwardly, and Draco waited beside him.  
  
Then, the girl, who, Harry realized with a shock, was little Ginny Weasley, shrieked, threw down her spade and the clump of dirt she'd been handling, and came running toward them.   
  
Harry stepped back, a little startled, but Ginny was remarkably fast, and before Harry knew it, she was in front of him, then threw her arms around his neck and said very fast, "Harry! It's you! You came back! How does it feel? How's America? I want to go someday! I missed you so much! And you wrote, of course, but it wasn't the same! Oh dear! Of course I start crying! I'm too sensitive!"   
  
Harry had been hugging her, also, after his initial shock, and smiled at her lovingly. Ginny had become one of his good friends around fifth year, after he realized how much fun she was and what good comapny she was when Ron and Hermione were off by themselves in some dark room somewhere.   
  
Ginny stepped back, wiped her eyes, and grinned at Harry. She then looked nervously at Draco, to Harry's left. She took a deep breathe, and said formally, "How are you, Draco?"  
  
He looked appalled at her nerve to speak to him. Ginny looked torn between anger and her naturally good natured self, but cheerfullness prevailed, and she smiled anyway at Draco, and before he knew what was coming, she had hugged him, too, and annonced, "I missed you also, believe it or not, you big meanie."  
  
Harry laughed at Ginny's childish statement, and even Draco grinned reluctantly. Ginny pranced over to Harry and said, "Come on, you have to see everyone. Fred and George'll be home tonight, but everyone else," here she paused and looked at Harry sadly. "I don't want to talk about Ron now," she said firmly. Harry nodded understandingly, and Ginny continued, "and Bill's back for a week visited, and you won't believe it, but Percy got a tattoo..."  
  
And so Harry and Draco, continued up to the front door. 


	12. Weasley Welcome

A/n: sorry so long between chapters. Very busy. Enjoy. 

  
  
They stepped inside the house, and were greeted immediately by the warm scent of baking bread.  
  
"Mhmm," Harry murmured, "smells good." He looked around the mismatched Weasley house. Magazines were still heaped through out the rooms, a warm sense of family could felt everywhere, and someone, presumably Mrs Weasley, was baking cookies. Harry sighed happily. Almost everything was as he remembered.  
  
Draco was thinking along somewhat different lines than Harry when Ginny first led them into the house. He had only been here once before, and that was during the blur of preparations that led to Ron and Hermione's wedding, he really had no memories to compare with.  
  
It was quite an eccentric place, as far he could see. They were standing inside the living room, facing a long, worn couch, upon which sat-  
  
"Bill! Look who showed up!" The oldest Weasley glanced up from the cross-spell puzzle he was doing. He saw Harry first, and grinned hugely. "Harry!" he said, enveloping his young friend in a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Business," Harry replied, trying to look serious, but this odd expression did not suit him at all, and Bill laughed.  
  
Ginny coughed pointedly, and when the two men looked at her, she said, "Shouldn't someone tell Mum about the two intruders in out house?"  
  
"Two?" Bill looked, finally at Draco, and that million-watt smile lit on gain. "Draco? Don't tell me you two are still together!" He moved toward Draco and shook his hand warmly, glancing at Ginny. "I'll get Mum."  
  
"Would you like to sit down?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the now vacated couch.  
  
"'Course," Harry said, plopping down in the middle and immediately slouched down comfortably, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Draco came to sit next to him, a bit more reserved, but still pretty much at ease.  
  
They had barely begun to chat when Bill led Mrs Weasley, cooking mitts on her hands, into the room, his hands over her eyes. "This really is silly, dear," she said, "what could possibly-"  
  
Her eyes widened in shock the instant Bill took his hands away from her eyes. "Harry!" she exclaimed. She pulled him from the couch and gave him his third Weasley hug of the day. She let go and held him at arm's length. "Let me look at you, child." She did the quick body assessment test that only mothers can do, and announced, "You cannot possibly be eating enough, Harry. Look how slim you are!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Really, Mrs Weasley, I honestly do eat quite a bit. Ask Draco."  
  
At this, Mrs Weasley's eyes roved over to the couch, where Draco serenely. "Dear, and how are you?"  
  
He stood up, also, and grinned. She let go of Harry, and moved to hug Draco also. "My, my, boys, what do you eat in the States? Nothing? You are much too skinny, my boy. But don't worry; I have faith that some decent food will get some meat on your bones! Come into the kitchen, boys, we'll have a little feast tonight. Everyone but Charlie should be here¦" she smiled once more at her two favorite non-Weasley males, and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Bill began making their way into the kitchen. "Where's Charlie?" Draco asked curiously. Ginny giggled. 

"We don't really know. It's odd, isn't it? But we haven't seen him for a while now. He writes though, and he recently told us he has a new girlfriend. He'll stop by, though, if we tell him you're here."  
  
"How long are you staying, by the way?" Bill asked, as Harry reached to open the door into the dining room. He started to respond, but just then Bill slapped himself on the forehead. "Lizzie. Stupid me. I'll be right back."  
  
"Who's Lizzie?" Harry asked.  
  
"My little sister."  
  
Draco stared. "But I thought--"  
  
Just then, Bill came back into the room, a young child in his arms. They all stepped through the doorway, Harry and Draco looking curiously at the little girl.  
  
She had silky black hair pulled back into pigtails; deep blue eyes, and she kept yawning sleepily.  
  
"That can't possibly be a Weasley," Draco said in disbelief.  
  
"In everything but blood," Mrs Weasley responded from behind the counter.  
  
"Mum got sentimental last fall when she realized she had no children to escort to the Hogwarts Express anymore. So we got Lizzie," Ginny explained to Harry and Draco.  
  
"That's the condensed, Ginny-version of it," Mrs Weasley said, smiling. "But yes, that's basically what happened. Fred and George dote on her. To much, I should--"  
  
There was a sudden banging in the direction of the front porch, and two loud male voices could be heard distinctly, shouting to some third party. 

  
"Ah." Mrs Weasley glanced at Harry and Draco. "Here are the twins." 


End file.
